herofandomcom-20200223-history
C.C.
C.C. '''(pronounced '''C2) is the tritagonist and lead heroine of the anime series Code Geass. She is an immortal woman (called a 'witch' by various characters) and the one who gives Lelouch vi Britannia his Geass. She subsequently becomes his ally. C.C. is not her real name; she involuntarily reveals her real name to Lelouch in her sleep, but it is muted so the viewers cannot hear it. She is voiced by Yukana Nogami in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Kate Higgins in the English version of the anime. Appearance C.C. is a girl with long, almost waist-length light green hair and golden eyes. She is a rather tall woman, being an inch shorter than Kallen. C.C.'s outfits are both plentiful and varied. She is seen wearing a wide assortment of different clothes, often dependent on the situation or the time period. She often wears Lelouch's own clothes, including his Zero costume when ever Lelouch required a decoy. In the first season, C.C. primarily wears the outfit she initially appears in - a white straitjacket used to restrain her during her time as a test subject for the Britannian Empire, prior to the beginning of the series. These suits contain many means of restraint, including various straps and zippers, and a high collar capable of gagging the wearer. Not set to fully bind the wearer, the suits have rather long sleeves that flare outwards closer to the cuffs. A number of these straitjackets are seen in the Geass research laboratories. According to the Audio Drama, the reason for C.C.'s common use of the suit is because she feels she is not free. She is seen wearing it through most of the first season and the end of the second season. C.C.'s predominant outfit in the second season is her Black Knights uniform, which is wildly different from those of the other Black Knights. Since Lelouch's alter ego, Zero, outfit is based on the King piece, the Queen was modeled on his partner C.C., incidentally. (It seems to be a female version of Zero's uniform, considering that both Zero/Lelouch and C.C. are accomplices and equals.) Rather than the usual Black Knights jacket, C.C. wears a sleeveless black uniform with a high collar, gold trim, and a silver Black Knights symbol on the chest. The lower end of the uniform splits off into four long pieces that nearly extend to the floor. A long, adorned red sash is also worn around the waist. C.C. also wears long black gloves with gold trim kept on with red bands on the upper arms as well as long white and gold high-heeled boots. Underneath her uniform C.C. wears a cropped sleeveless white turtle-neck and white boyshorts. She is often seen wearing only these undergarments. Character Outline C.C. is immortal, healing from any kind of wound with enough time. She also doesn't age. Apart from her immortality, C.C. has the ability to bestow people with the power of Geass, which manifests differently in each person but generally carries the ability to affect the minds of those it is used on in some way. A Geass sigil appears on her forehead whenever she manifests this power, and she has a similar scar on her left breast. Her powers caught the interest of Britannia, who imprisoned her for experimentation purposes. n the first season finale, C.C. triggers a trap set by V.V., causing herself and Lelouch to be submerged in a shock image sequence similar to the one she used on Suzaku. Through this, Lelouch sees memories of her past, including repeated "deaths". One shows C.C., who was a nurse at that time, attempting to escape from a World War I-esque battlefield, only to be shot in the forehead. Further memories show her being persecuted as a witch and suffering various forms of torture and/or execution throughout history and various time periods, including burning at the stake, guillotining, and the iron maiden. This would suggest a minimum lifespan of at least five centuries. In a special feature included in the series' fifth DVD, she and Lelouch discuss Washington's Rebellion, a failed version of the American Revolution, during which she speaks of participants such as George Washington and Benjamin Franklin as if she had been close friends with both. In the past, she appears to have observed Suzaku and Lelouch when they were both children, having even interacted with Lelouch at one point, though he doesn't remember their meeting. Her individual experiences have led C.C. to become a detached and lonely individual, with little care for even those she has entered into contracts with. She tells Lelouch that she has been alive so long that she can no longer remember who loves her and who hates her. Due to her nature and history, she has been lonely as long as she can remember. Lelouch replies, "You're not alone. We are partners. If you are a witch, then I am a demon." Lelouch is possibly the first person that has ever truly cared for her and it appears that she reciprocates at least some of these feelings. This is also seen in the second season, as she kindly teases him more often. However she claims that she has been selfish, keeping Lelouch alive just so that she could be able to die. In episode 23 of the second season, Suzaku asks her to be Lelouch's shield, defending him from his enemies while Suzaku strikes down those enemies as Lelouch's sword. C.C. is willful almost to a fault, usually doing whatever she wants regardless of whether or not it inconveniences others, particularly with Lelouch. When left alone, she has sometimes spoken to a previously unknown person through means unknown, which, in episode 23, was revealed to be Marianne, Lelouch's "deceased" mother, although in episode 19 it appears that she is talking to V.V. as well. According to the DVD Magazine 02, she is talking to more than one person when she seems to be talking to herself. Gallery C.C. 1.jpg Ac4b9e36ae2855861f8fe29f0f20f37.jpg C.C_CodeGeass_Dance.jpg C.C. (1).jpg C.C. (2).jpg C.C. (3).jpg C.C. (4).jpg C.C. (7).jpg C.C. (10).jpg C.C. (25).JPG C.C. (29).jpg C.C. (34).jpg Y1073846-r2 14 041.jpg Y1073862-r2 14 177.jpg Ya80b3723c4d.jpg Z (0a).jpg Z (39).jpg 8a556ec3dbdca348bb95fb9b13c54c7e.png External links * http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/C.C. pl:C.C. Category:Magic Category:Anime Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Suicidal Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Elementals Category:Immortals Category:Insecure Category:Anti Hero Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Amnesiac Category:Nameless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:Adventurers Category:Female Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Lethal Category:Mysterious Category:Successful Category:Right-Hand Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Comic Relief Category:Amazons Category:Grey Zone Category:Elderly Category:Manga Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Code Geass Heroes